When Love and Hate Collide
by Jodie-chan
Summary: One more shard and the jewel will be completed,Kikyou is dead?Naraku still on d loose, Inuyasha confessed his love to Kag but what went wrong...?Inu/Kag
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Inuyasha's characters, all credits goes to the talented Rumiko Takahashi sensei and Chris Rijk for his    manga translation.

**A/N:** This story follows the manga series, some scenes has been taken from Chapter 285 and 286 of Vol. 29 (Suggestions & Discarded Heart), where the baby from Naraku's body and Kagura had kidnapped Kagome to make her as one of Naraku's minion but failed because Kagome resisted and Inuyasha came to save her…

**WHEN LOVE AND HATE COLLIDE…**

By: Jodie-chan

         Kagome faints when Inuyasha bashed into the door of the temple but fast enough to catch her before she falls.

         "You bastard, what did you do to her!" he muttered angrily holding the unconscious Kagome in his arms.  Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara also follow.

         "Oh Kami-sama! What happened to Kagome-chan?" asked Sango. 

         "Sango please take care of her, I'll have to handle this first, they have so much to pay", said Inuyasha gritting his teeth in anger and his hand curled into fist. "Hai", Sango said.

         "Count me in Inuyasha", Miroku added.  They positioned themselves to fight when the baby from Kagura's arms spoke, "ahh that's why Naraku can't stand that girl, she is so stubborn.  Maybe this isn't just the right time, I could almost break her soul, almost… but unfortunately, that girl's (pointing his little finger towards Kagome) feelings took over preventing me to break her. Lucky you Inuyasha, but not for long."

         "Shut the ***k up and die!" Inuyasha shouted jumping towards them to attack but the baby has put a barrier between them so Inuyasha has been thrown out of the walls of the temple.  Miroku tried to attack but failed too and was also slammed on the floor.

         "How pathetic Inuyasha, next time we meet I'll make sure Kagome obeys me", the baby spoke again.

         "Feh. There's no way Kagome would work with as evil as you and the likes of Naraku", Inuyasha grunted.

         "It would probably be you, Inuyasha!, "the baby said with a chuckle.

Inuyasha was shocked to hear what the baby said, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

         "As long as you keep on running for Kikyou, neglecting Kagome and her feelings, you will certainly push her to obey me…." His voice is fading as he spoke the last words to him; they already escaped through Kagura's giant feather.

         Inuyasha rushed into Kagome, holding her in his arms.   When she gently opens her eyes she saw him holding her and she starts to cry on his shoulders.

         "Kagome, are you alright? I am so sorry for leaving you; I know this would not happen if I didn't go on my own."  Kagome looked at his face when he heard what Inuyasha has just said and she just smiled at him making him a bit annoyed because it's his fault why she had almost fall into Naraku's hand.

         "You don't have to worry Inuyasha, I'm really fine, you still came to me after all, I am happy with that ", Kagome said with a smile.

Kagome was surprised when she found herself being hugged by Inuyasha in a more passionate way.  

         "It's still my fault! If I never left, you wouldn't be in danger…I will never leave again…I promise", he said with so much determination in his voice.

         "Inuyasha, don't promise what you cannot keep…" she said with a slightly pained voice.

         "What…don't you believe me!?" he asked a bit irritated.

         She didn't reply and got on her feet to stand and walks away from him.  He just looked on; Kagome's action confuses him.  He really tried to be kind enough to her but she seemed to be angry with him after all.

         The group decided to go back to Kaede's village, it has been too much for all of them and they somehow need a break.  Upon reaching the village they all rested, everyone has been so tired of the journey.

         Kagome sat under the Go Shinboku tree; she looks relieved but there still a hint of sadness in her eyes.  Inuyasha got down from one of the branches and sat besides her, just staring at her face, when she finally spoke with a serious look on her face.

         "You know Inuyasha… when I almost lost to that baby, I was really confused, somehow, of a suggestion that he told me.  I don't understand how I managed to fight it but I'm glad I did and also because you came."

         "So what kind of suggestion did that brat said?" he asked.

         "He said that I should have a grudge against you, and that I am jealous of Kikyou…and I should hate you and her for that…because you chose her, not me…that Kikyou would always have your heart", she said with a sad tone.

         Inuyasha's shocked with what she just told him, wide eyed just glaring at her when she continues.

         "I told him that I may be angry with you so many times when you act like a real jerk and that I can be so jealous of Kikyou whenever you see her and forget about me…but that isn't enough reason to hate you, her or even myself for feeling that way.  I am human after all, and it's normal for a human to feel that way.  I reasoned to him that I would never feel guilty of feeling that way, I was jut being honest…I don't hide what's inside my heart…it may not or it may hurt me but I always wanted to be true to myself and to others as well." 

         Inuyasha was silent when he listens to her, pondering every word that comes from her mouth but she still continues.

         "Hate is an extreme emotion, everyone is capable of feeling but it isn't the only one.  There is much greater emotion than hate; in fact it is the greatest emotion I could consider, and the reason mostly of our existence.  I was able that time to withdraw from his power because of that certain…feeling." She finished with a sigh and a still sad look on her face.

         "That's quite an explanation but what do you mean by that… certain feeling.  What's that and how could you possibly fight him, I assessed, he somehow has a greater power than most of any other youkai's we fought", he asked with a confused face.  He could be so naïve sometimes or rather stupid.

         "Well I guess that doesn't matter anymore, I have been saved and that's what important, right?" she said feeling a bit tensed because of his question.

         " Hey, I just want to know, couldn't you just tell me!" he asked with annoyance.

         "Sometimes there are things that don't need to be told, just common sense would do…and this is one of them", she said with a sigh and looked down so her bangs were covering her eyes.  He could sense the sadness in her voice while talking and it confuses him.  He wants to ask her but decided to just shut up because Kagome might not be in the mood to answer him anyway, with all the things that happened she probably been stressed up and he doesn't want to pressure her. Then he gave a long sigh and stared at her again.

         She started to get up on her feet preparing to leave when she turned around to face him and asked a question he wasn't prepared to answer.   " Inuyasha, what if Kikyou's still alive…what would you do?"   Inuyasha's a bit taken aback with her question.

         "     "

         "I , I don't think she's still alive…you see I tried to find her and I failed and I couldn't sense her anymore even her scent was completely gone.   And it was all Naraku's fault!  That bastard killed her for the second time!   I'd hoped to avenge her death, and I promised that but I failed, now, that measly Naraku was nowhere to be found! Damn him!", he said angrily gritting his teeth.   Much to his surprised Kagome just stared on his face as if she wants to read his mind and decipher what's inside of it. He stared back at her in annoyance.

         "You love her that much don't you" , she said despite the feeling of pain inside her chest.  Her eyes reflecting a deep sadness no one could ever comprehend.  She looked away from his gaze and turned again to leave when Inuyasha caught her wrist. He was now standing in front of her trying to find the right words to say but all he could do was look at her pained expression.  He gently dropped her wrist and looked away…

         "Kagome…." Before he could say a word she interrupted him.

         "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you…it's obvious isn't it, if she's still alive…well of course…" Before she could finish Inuyasha had just cut her off.

         "Listen Kagome! ", he said with a raised voice and she was stunned a bit.  " As I have told before, I will never leave you again…being away from you even for a moment would put you in danger…and I want to be there to protect you always.   Can't you at least give me a chance to prove it?  Can't you at least have a little faith in me? She could sense that he's fighting back an anger to burst out of him.   She couldn't understand but somehow felt relieved with what he just said but then again she realized it's just coming out now because Kikyou's dead and he doesn't have anyone to protect except her.   

         They stared at each other for a moment trying to read each other's mind somehow, when Kagome suddenly looked away.   She could never stand it, it's always like that, her, always first to give up.  She turned around once again, her back on him when she asked another stunning question.

         "Would you care like that when I …when I died, too?"

         "Wha…hell of course!  I wouldn't let that happen to you Kagome.  I wouldn't even let anybody hurt you!   I will always protect you and you know that, don't you?"  He said with an angry voice again thinking it was a stupid question.  

         " Thank you Inuyasha…that's all I want to know", she said with a smile on her face and then started to walk away from him when she felt a hand grabbed her shoulder.

         " Kagome…why are you like this, this is not like you", he asked, his hand still holding her shoulder.

Kagome gave him a blank look.   Kagome thought if he's really stupid or just pretending.   How could he be so insensitive with her feelings, she really wants to blurt out everything she kept for a long time, but would it be the right time, maybe too early or is it?

He was getting annoyed with a face she's been giving him.  Out of sane mind he burst out.

"Kagome! Will you stop looking at me like that and tell me what's on your mind! Damn it!

"Can't you figure it out yourself idiot!" she shouted back losing her control too.   He was shocked and stepped back a bit away from her because of her sudden outburst.   Tears started to form from each side of her eyes.  He saw it and was startled to see her tears now falling freely from her eyes like a well and she fell on her knees.

"You idiot! Why can't you understand…that I …that I …"she said in between sobs but couldn't finish what she's trying to say because of uncontrollable tears.   Inuyasha knelt down in front of her, his arms wrapped around her rocking her gently.  His hands shifted to her waist so he could pull her closer.  He rested his chin on her head smelling the nice scent of her hair.  Her face was buried on his chest and she was wetting his kimono because of her tears.   

They stayed like that for a while until she calmed down.   He tilted her face with his right hand and wiped the remaining tears away from her face.   She looked at him confused but he just smiled down at her.

" You think you know everything huh", he said with a faint smile.   He sighed and looked at her again as if to assure her that he knew whatever she's trying to say a while ago.

"Then why are you asking me?" she asked.

"I just want to hear it directly from you, and you still haven't said it, right?"  He said with a smirk.

"That's not fair, I already cried so much…" before she could finish he cupped her face with his left hand and his right hand pulled her waist and he leaned down closer.  His lips brushed with hers, his tongue licked her lips.  She moaned and parted her lips giving a chance to taste the inside of her mouth.   Their kiss grew hungrier and hungrier but they parted because of lack of air.  They panted heavily; their faces were flushed bright red.  For a while they couldn't look at each other until a soft chuckle escaped them both.

"Uhhm Inuyasha, that was my first kiss", she said blushing.   Inuyasha also blushed knowing that it was Kagome's first kiss he felt how lucky he was.

"So Kagome, do you love me?" He asked with a grin.

"Do you love me?" she asked him too.

"Damn it girl just answer me!", he said frustrated.

She gave him a wide smile, her face lit up, her eyes twinkling with so much joy.  She thought he could be a selfish guy but he's really sweet sometimes.  

"Yeah…so much", she said with a shy smile.

"I want to hear you say it complete", he demanded with a grin.

"Why you…?!"  she said with a frown.

She looked up at him her hands wrapped around his neck and he looked down at her waiting for the magic words.

"Inuyasha…I love you, I love you so much…so much" , she said with a smile and intent face. At last! She has said it to him.  What a relief she thought.

"And I love you too…so much.  Now satisfied?" he said with a grin showing his fangs.  He once again leaned down to catch her mouth with his sharing their second kiss but definitely not the last.

They walked hand in hand towards the village…from this time on…things would never be the same again between them.   

Fin.

A/N: Phew…at last I finished it.  This is my first real fic so please be gentle* sniff*sniff*  I'm planning to make a sequel,  What do you think?  Please give this a chance, read and review any kind is okay even flames as long as done constructively.  INU/KAG Forever!

Love, Jodie-chan 


	2. Chapter 1 Secrets Never Last Long

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own IY(I wish I could ^ _ ^)

# Chapter I: SECRETS NEVER LAST LONG …

_"If you shut up truth and bury it under the ground, _

_it will but grow, and gather to itself_

_such explosive power that the day it bursts trough,_

_it will blow up everything in its way." _

_-Emile Zola-_

As they walk towards the village hand in hand, Inuyasha suddenly stopped on his tracks that made Kagome look back over her shoulders to meet his gaze with a confused look on her face.

"Inuyasha, why did you stop? We need to get to Kaede's hut, it's getting dark already ne?" she asked.

"Kagome, I think we should keep 'this' to ourselves first…I mean 'us', what happened just recently," he said with a sad tone.

Kagome look at his face sternly, tears threatening to fall and she asked with a shaky voice.

"Why? Why Inuyasha, are you ashamed of me?"

"No! I'm not, don't ever think about like that!" he snapped.

"Then why do you want to keep this from our friends, I don't want to keep it a secret, I want to tell them the truth!", she said irritated.

"Listen Kagome, I don't want to keep it secret either but for now we need to, believe me, if any of our enemies find out about 'us', you'll be in danger more and I just, I just don't want you to get hurt.You have to understand, it would be for the good of us.(He paused and sighed) When everything's over, we'll tell them, I promise," he explained to her not losing their eye contact so she could feel the sincerity in his intention.

She nods in agreement realizing that his intention is for her sake only.She squeezed his hand that she still been holding and smile at him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have acted like that.I understand now, we should keep this to ourselves for now and act as if nothing happens, right?" she said before they resume towards the village.Inuyasha just smile and nod to her before he let go of her hands to his.

"This could wait too (talking about their holding hands) and by the way Kagome, it's just like acting the normal 'us', that wouldn't be hard I think," he grunted.

Upon reaching the village, they readied their self to put the best convincing "act" in front of their friends, until a certain kitsune bounced up to Kagome's arms excitedly.

"Kagome, where have you been? I missed you; I've been so worried.Did Inuyasha do something stupid again?" asked the hyper active Shippou while eyeing the hanyou with the corner of his eye.

"Feh! I did nothing brat, so shut up!," he said with the same grouchiness as ever, with his arms crossed over his chest and his stuck up nose while his sensitive ears keep on twitching whenever a sound is heard. (A/N: Awww, cute 'The all almighty Inuyasha pose')

Kagome just smiled and patted his head the way a mother would do.She has grown to love the kitsune as if he's her own son and so did the fox child to her.The rest of the group came out of the hut they've been staying, Sango, Miroku, Kirara even Kaede.

"So Kagome-sama where were you and Inuyasha have been?" inquired the nosey monk with a mischievous grin on his face.

Kagome blushed remembering what happened between her and Inuyasha."Oh nothing, we just talk, that's all." She entered the hut catching Sango's hand."Sango-chan, is there anything to eat here, I'm a bit starve now."

"Oh sure, we are just waiting for you two, so we can eat dinner and then we can talk our plans over it," said Sango.

Miroku felt a bit neglected to Kagome's reply so he faced the hanyou to ask but he regarded him with his usual lines.

"Feh! None of your business!" with the same scowl on his face and gruff attitude.

"But I haven't said anything" he said to himself realizing that Inuyasha is already entering the hut where the dinner is being prepared.

Suddenly Shippou bounced into Miroku's shoulder, catching him off guard he almost fell but kept his balance.

"Hey Shippou what's wrong with you, you almost knock me off my feet", he said while straightening his robes and making his way to Kaede's hut.

"Haven't you noticed anything suspicious between Kagome and Inuyasha," Shippou whispered in his ear that made him stop.

Miroku looked at him and asked, "What made you think that, I haven't noticed anything."Shippou looked at him with are-you-real-monk-that-you-haven't-sense-anything-or-your-just-plain-stupid look on his cute face (A/N: yes, Shippou is cute).Miroku sigh and said,"Ok there is something suspicious, but what about it, I mean Kagome-sama looks happier and Inuyasha is his usual self, it's always been like that, right?"

"Yeah I know…but there is something that really bothers me, as if they are hiding something to us and I want to know what is that," the kitsune said with such determination." Ok we will try to find out but if we fail then don't blame me if Inuyasha gets back to you," "I don't want to be held liable to it," the monk finished.

"So lets formulate a plan, so it would work.Do you have anything in mind Miroku," asked Shippou.Miroku looks as if he has something in mind and then an evil grin grazing his face and he abruptly replied, "Yeah! It would be fun Shippou…it would be…"

A/N: Ok it's done sorry for the cliffie anyways the next chapter is already finished it'll be up tomorrow, I'm really sorry it takes me almost forever to update I thought nobody would read this fic, but now I'm determined to finish it. I want to thank my first reviewer, I'm sorry I forgot your name but I'll post my reply to you in the next chapter, promise, ok.

Bye, 

Jodie-chan


	3. Chapter 2 Don't Ever Challenge My Claim

DISCLAIMER: Know the drill, never will…

# CHAPTER II: "DON'T EVER CHALLENGE MY CLAIM…"

** **

_"When anger rises, think of the consequences."_

_By Confucius_

_ _

_ _

_ _

The sun has just been rising in the east; its glittering sunlight has been sipping through the forest and to the entire village.The occupants of the hut, where the group of travelers who look for the shards of the Shikon No Tama, the so called Jewel of four souls has been stirring in their sleep already except for the two who has been up for quite some time now plotting something for the rest of the day.

"Hey Miroku, do you think your idea would work, I'm a bit doubtful about it," Shippou whispered to the monk. "Just calm down Shippou, will you, this would definitely work.Besides the best way to let that hanyou tell the truth is a bold and threatening way. So don't you doubt me Shippou, I'm laying my life on the line here and I don't know how far could Inuyasha do to hurt me and still not killing me for posing a threat to his claim," he finished with a bit of nervousness written all over his face.

"How about we just ask Kouga to come here and let him court Kagome so we could see Inuyasha's reaction and then he would tell the truth about his and Kagome's secret," Shippou suggested enthusiastically.

"Errr, are you nuts Shippou, they would definitely try to kill each other, we know already how jealous Inuyasha could get when Kouga's around, but still he won't admit anything, his pride is as high as Mt. Fuji, but if we act on this plan maybe we could spill his guts and not kill me and you," he said then gave a reassuring wink to Shippou.

"Ok but I'm still nervous about this, here are the flowers you asked, I picked them myself in the nearby field," he said while handling him a bunch of fresh red roses.

He took the roses from Shippou and looks at the fox child "Brace yourself Shippou, the show starts now."

Inside the hut everyone are up now and having a breakfast.Kagome is happily chatting with Sango with Kirara on her lap while Kaede is just sipping her tea and listening to the two girls.Inuyasha on the other hand is away bit from them; he sat near the window while slurping his ramen courtesy of course of Kagome.He watched from the corner of his eye the only girl who captured his heart after a painstaking betrayal he suffered from fifty years ago. 'I miss her already, her lips, her kiss…*sigh*can I still go on with this, can I?'He thought for a moment.

She caught his gaze so she gave her a lovely smile that would definitely melts even the hardest most fearsome youkai ever live in this time period.A blush crept up his cheeks so he lowered his head, his bangs covering his amber eyes so no one inside the hut would notice it.

She freezes her gaze to him for a moment, when she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder.She looked up and found that it's only Miroku.She put her gaze back to his love when she realized something and then looked up to Miroku once again.He has a big grin on his face and a bunch of red roses in his hand.He held the flowers for her to take, but she was a bit stunned so she hasn't taking it yet from his hand.Sango looks also shocked, her face paled as if she has seen a ghost. 

"Ah, what a lovely day, Kagome-chan these are for you," he purposely drop the sama in her name gave her the flowers but she hesitantly took it anyway. She thought that maybe it's just a friendly gesture, until he heard a slight growl coming from Inuyasha who has seen the entire event that just happened.

She looked at Inuyasha and saw the dark aura around him; oh oh this is not good she thought. "Oh why, Miroku-sama it's so nice of you to gave me this, but thank you anyway it's not my birthday why would you gave me these?" she said to the houshi oblivious to Inuyasha's reaction.

"I don't need any event just to give you such, your kind heart and captivating beauty is enough," he said while taking one of her hand and kissing the back of her palm.Kagome's jaw dropped even Kaede has a quizzical reaction on her face.But that gesture did not escape the hanyou's eyes, he stood abruptly and snatched Kagome's hand from his grasp."Keep your filthy hands away from her, lecher!" Inuyasha shouts with anger rising in his voice, his brows furrowed, veins popping on his head.

'Ahh, this is working, perfect just perfect…' thought Miroku."Why Inuyasha, don't I have a right to compliment her, well I think she needs to, she deserve it anyway," he said with a mocking voice.

"And what the hell do you mean by that!" he said while clutching Miroku's collar and his other hand still holding Kagome's.

Miroku thought for a moment and nervously voiced out what's on his mind "Well you always, call her names, and insults her, you don't treat her kind enough that's why she always wanted to go back on her time.Sometimes she needs to be complimented, to be praised, to be taken cared of…to be loved."

"Feh! I'm always protecting her," he said with a smirk.

Miroku shook his head; clear enough to him that his friend is so naïve when it comes to women's affection."No Inuyasha, you are wrong, indeed you protect her, we do too but you always took her for granted," he said mockingly challenging him to argue.Inuyasha was caught off guard to what did the monk said, he's been quiet for a while, battling with himself if he should counter act his opinion but he remained silent. He cannot tell them the truth, they agree to each other that they will keep it a secret for a while until the danger is over and even the quest for the Shikon shards.Everyone inside the hut has been waiting if he would continue to argue, but the awkward silence filled the room.

Oblivious to the rising tensions, Kagome let out a sigh and decided to interrupt it."Inuyasha, Miroku-sama, that's enough, this argument is going nowhere and I don't want anybody talking about me this way," she's quite furious too because she has been the topic of the argument and it feels pathetic.She pulled her hand out if Inuyasha's grasp and make her way out of the hut.

She looked back to the two over her shoulder and said "Inuyasha, let him go and Miroku-sama stop arguing with him, it wouldn't work anyway."

She didn't see the look of hurt in his eyes when she turned around to ask Sango to take a bath with her in the nearby spring.Shippou, on the other hand has been quiet all along while listening and watching their plan into action.Kaede shook her head and get back to cooking herbs.

"So you see Inu.." he hasn't finished his sentence yet when he interrupted him.

"None of your damned business monk so shut the fuck up! You don't know anything…" he said with his usual tone and then ran out of the hut to the forest up above the Go-Shinboku tree.

Shippou hopped on his shoulder and whispered on his ear "Do you think it worked, I think you just angered him."

"Exactly, that's what I intended to do, now for the next step, we should wait for the girls to come back then I'll talk to Inuyasha again."

After an hour or so, Sango and Kagome came back to the hut; its past noon and they haven't eaten lunch yet.

"Sango-chan let's prepare lunch, we can eat here, outside it's fresher here," she suggested.Out of nowhere Miroku and Shippou emerged when they sensed that their empty stomachs needed to be filled now.They sat together on a blanket they laid on the ground and start to eat when Kagome noticed that Inuyasha is missing.

"Where's Inuyasha? Have you seen him Shippou, Miroku-sama?" she asked the two who were busy shoving rice balls in their mouths.Shippou shook his head and so did Miroku then Sango stop eating and points her finger to Kagome's way where her back is facing.Kagome looks over her shoulder and found that her love is standing there with an annoyed look plastered on his face in his usual pose. (A/N: I know you know what I mean)

"Inuyasha, aren't you hungry? Here's your ramen," she handed him the food while giving her the most adorable smile she have.He took the food and sat beside her and eats quietly.Everything is going just fine when Miroku took the opportunity to butt in and everybody's gaze fall on him.

"Kagome-chan, do you still want some more rice, I still have some here," he said with an extra sweet voice.Before Kagome could answer him they already heard a growl coming from Inuyasha, Shippou is edging away from him, not wanting to be the one to take the hanyou's rage.Kagome just gave him a don't-ever-dare-hurt-someone-look, and then he managed to shut up, but not without 'Feh'.

Kagome smiled before answering Miroku "No thank you, Miroku-sama, I'm already full, why don't you just give it to Sango-chan."Sango look stunned, then shook her head and said, "No thank you, I don't need it."

"So Kagome-chan haven't you sense any shard nearby," Sango asked her while starting to clean up the dishes.Kagome looked up to her and shook her head, "No I haven't, I think it's because it might be the last shard and seems to be so far from here.I can sense it very faintly though but I cannot tell which direction it's located."

"So that means we have to get ready and look for it before Naraku could get his filthy hands on it," Inuyasha interrupted and before anybody could protest he stood up abruptly with the usual pose again and making his way through the forest to rest on his favorite tree.Before he could go far, he looked back over his companions and said "We leave early in the morning tomorrow so better keep up your energy."Everyone sigh on his statement, same old Inuyasha, they all shook their heads.

The sun begins to set and the moon rises but for Kagome the entire day seems so long especially if someone like Miroku keeps on bugging her with "Kagome-chan you have such a lovely eyes, I haven't noticed it but when I look into it, I easily melts" or "Kagome-chan do you need a help with your homework, I could lend a hand" and "Lovely Kagome you seem so stressed up, do you want a massage?' well that earned him a bang in the head from Sango's boomerang, she thought it was perverted but he reasoned that Sango's just jealous and wanted a massage too but that earned him another bang on the head.

All through out Miroku's suspicious actions, Inuyasha has been trying hard to control himself from killing the monk but every time he approached Kagome and being nice to her and such it ticked him off over the edge of his sanity and almost give up to his control.But when Miroku stood up and walk over to Kagome and sat beside her trying to get her attention, he snapped into reality and fix his ravaging gaze to the monk who is now trying very hard to get closer enough to Kagome.

Kagome's reading her Science book when he sense Miroku sat beside her, close enough to invade her personal space.Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance and was ready to shove Miroku away but he quickly grabbed her hands in his and asked the most shocking question in the history of their shard hunting. 

"Kagome-chan would you ever give me a chance if I court you… so I could win you heart?"Everyone inside the hut were shocked when they heard what the monk said, even Shippou couldn't believe that Miroku would go as far away like that.Sango's face looks like she has been attacked by a hundred youkai and Kaede's jaw dropped. (A/N: Imagine that scene ^ __ ^ )

"W What!" Kagome stuttered and has the same shocked face just like the others.They haven't noticed Inuyasha, his hands were clenched into fist, his hair hid his amber eyes and his fang is in a snarl as if ready to bite something or rather someone.He snapped the moment he heard the monk said those words and without further thinking he stood up in front of Miroku and Kagome.This wasn't the usual way when he's angry and annoyed, this time he just stood there not even snatching Kagome's hand on Miroku.He just eyed the monk and said calmly but threateningly, "I've told you monk…Keep. Your.Fucking. Hands. Away. From. Her."

Miroku gulped but remained calm.He thought that it's going to work this time he just have to play it more but he's also nervous now seeing the hanyou's increasing anger.Kagome tried to pry her hands from him but he held on tightly.

"Why Inuyasha, don't I have the right to win Kagome's heart?She has a free will and you cannot tell her what to do or say," he said mockingly.He keeps on telling himself in his mind that a bit more and it would be over.

That's it! Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's collar and dragged him outside the hut before anyone could stop him.He thrown him and he landed on his face planted on the ground. He mumbles to himself 'this hurt, ahh'.The others followed them outside, Kagome's been terrified to Inuyasha's reaction and Sango's afraid of the monk's life now.

"Inuyasha what are you trying to do? Stop this now or I'll use the word," Kagome threatened him but doesn't seem to hear her anymore.He stood there flexing his claws, his eyes burning in rage and his growl sends shiver down their spines.

"Are you challenging my claim monk?" Miroku gulped before replying, he stood up and readied to protect himself in case the hanyou tries to kill him, "So are you saying that you and Kagome are now together as in you have a relationship, are you admitting it?'

Kagome blushed upon hearing what Miroku said but snapped her gaze back to Inuyasha."You had better think before saying anything," after saying this words he lunged him self to Miroku ready to attack him.Miroku cursed to himself 'Damnit Inuyasha, why don't you just admit it' then he noticed the blow coming his way and he almost fail to dodge it, 'Oh shit! I'm oh so dead' he run towards the forest but he knows that Inuyasha would catch up to him with his youkai abilities.And then he stops and turns around finding himself alone. Everything happened so fast.'Where did he go' he thought and then he felt a clawed hand grip his neck from behind…

Jan. 18, 2003

A/N: Wow I actually finished this chapter, do you think it's a cliffie, nah I don't think so. Well you know what every author's dream Read and Review. Thanks

Review Reply:

**Geminidragon**- thanks for the review, I really appreciate it and about your question, well this fic is based entirely in the manga of Inuyasha, I have been reading it for quite sometime now, it's far more advance than the anime', more like a spoiler.I based this on Volume 29 where Kikyou already died and blah blah…and the baby is actually one of Naraku's offspring, the part where Onigumo's heart lies, that's why when Naraku gets rid of it he was able to kill Kikyou, he has a name now, but he's just recently named, it's in Volume 30 and he's a bit older now his name is 'Hakudoshin'.Thanks and pls. Review again.( If you wanna read the manga version of Inuyasha go to this site **_www.wot-club.org.uk/Inuyasha/)_**

_ _

Love,

Jodie-chan

_ _

**_ _**


	4. Chapter 3 Let's Drink To That Inuyasha!

DISLCLAIMER: Do I always have to repeat myself *sigh* alright I don't own IY no matter how much I wanted to, not now, not tomorrow not even in the near future…

WARNING:  Crude languages and some cursing.  You have been warned.

**CHAPTER 3: LET'S DRINK TO THAT INUYASHA!**

"And there is even happiness that makes the heart afraid" 

_By Thomas Hood_

         He felt the clawed hand grip the back of his neck and he tried hard to loosen that hand that almost choking him now but to no avail.  He heard Inuyasha muttered something under his breath, "I've told you monk don't ever dare challenge my claim!"  

         Miroku on the other hand has been cursing in his mind for letting himself into this mess but decided that there is no backing out.  He nervously twisted his body so he could look at the raged hanyou and courageously said, "So you're saying that you already claimed Kagome as your mate"

         Inuyasha startled for a moment to what was Miroku said but regain his composure in just a blink of an eye, "I never said she's my mate!" he shouts to his face.  But Miroku took that opportunity to let the hanyou reveal his 'secret' so he keeps on taunting him.

         "How about this Inuyasha, I'll reconsider to not win Kagome's heart if you would just admit the truth to me, besides Kagome has every right to choose the guy she wants, right?"  Inuyasha thought of what the monk said for a moment and he felt a bit scared when he imagines Kagome falling in love with Miroku because he cannot admit his love for her.  The thought of Kagome being kissed and cuddled by a certain perverted monk flooded his mind and sent down a fanged of jealousy and pain in his heart.  All the while Inuyasha has been thinking Miroku is silently observing different kind of emotions that showed on the hanyou's face when he suddenly dropped his hold on him and spoke.

          "All right damn houshi for the sake of Kagome and our friendship (A/N:In the manga IY already considers his companions as his friends) I'll tell the truth…I uhhhmm…we, I mean, sheandIaretogethernow!" he couldn't help but hide his blush when he's saying those words.  Behind the bushes a very happy Shippou emerged with a wide grin on his face, "I told you Miroku, they are hiding something from us but now it's revealed!"  "Yeah, I never thought you had it in you dog boy!" Miroku said while giving him a pat on the shoulder still having a foolish grin on his face.

         Inuyasha was dumbfounded he has no clue to what was Miroku and Shippou are saying, all he could manage to say is "Huh?"  Miroku nudge him and asked, "So how was it?" with his usual perverted self.

         "What the hell are you talking about!"? Inuyasha asked irritated.  "You said she's your mate…" he hasn't finished his sentence when they heard a scream.

         "What! What are you talking about! I am not his mate!" Kagome screamed furiously.  But when she looked into Inuyasha's eyes he saw that he's hurt so she decided to finish her statement.  "Well not yet I mean…" she said calmly and looked around just to find that all of her friends are looking at her as if she had grown another head.  Then all of a sudden Miroku squealed happily' "This cause for a celebration!"  Everybody snapped his or her heads to his direction.  "What?" he inquired.   

         "What is really happening here houshi-sama?" Sango asked.   "Well you know lovely Sango, we just made a little 'play' so dog boy here would reveal his and Kagome-sama's 'little' secret, I never thought it would came out so easily, but I had a hard time too," said Miroku holding up his chin still having the perverted grin on his face.

         "So you mean…uh, you know?" Kagome asked then blushed seven shades of red.  Miroku and Shippou nods in unison.

         "Sango-chan, Kagome-chan you should have seen Inuyasha's face a while ago, it's so red, he looks like a tomato," he said while restraining his laugh.  Miroku is now lying on the ground clutching his stomach, laughing his head off.

         "I ha ha never ha ha imagined ha ha dogs blush!" Shippou said in between laughter.  Miroku is still rolling on the ground, Sango is now laughing too and Kagome is beet red.  They haven't noticed Inuyasha, his eyebrows are twitching with annoyance, veins popping on his head and he's already flexing his sharp-clawed hands when he spoke.  "So all the while you two are just playing tricks on me.  Nice try but you can't get away from me that easily!"  He shouts and starts to lunged on the two who was still laughing so hard on the ground.

         "Oh oh, Shippou run for your life!" Miroku shouts back to Shippou while running for his own dear life.

         "Get back here! Shippou I'll show you what it means to have a red face! Miroku you wouldn't have to worry about the Kazaana sucking yourself because I'm going to rip that from your fucking arms with the Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha shouts while chasing the two.

         "Inuyasha, you're not serious aren't you, besides it's just a joke, we just want to know the truth!" Miroku shouts while still being chased by a very angry dog-demon.

         "The truth shall set you free, Inuyasha!" shouts a panting Shippou.

         "Truth! My ass! Get back here you two morons; I'll rip you into pieces for making a shit on me!" Inuyasha's voice echoed trough the forest.  

The sun begins to set and all they could hear are frantic screams and cursing.  Shippou tried his balloon form to escape the hanyou while Miroku is running around, screaming like a girl.

"You think they would be fine Sango-chan, if we leave them?" Kagome asked Sango.  "Don't worry Kagome-chan I don't think Inuyasha would hurt them much, he's too happy to hurt someone now." She said and gave her a wink "Besides I want to have a 'little girl talk' with you," she said and giggled while Kagome blushed again.   

Later that evening after much of chasing and running around the forest, Miroku and Shippou managed to get just a few lumps on the head and some non-fatal bruises from Inuyasha.  After eating dinner Miroku went off somewhere in the village and came back after an hour carrying a jar filled with suspicious liquid. He asked Inuyasha to come with him outside Kaede's hut and set a small table and chair.

"What's in that jar, Miroku? Inuyasha asked curiously.  "It's 'sake' Inuyasha," the monk replied.  He asked again, "What for?" Miroku stifled a laugh before answering Inuyasha, "We have to celebrate something aren't we?  Inuyasha looked at him with confusion and asked, "Celebrate what? It's not my birthday or anything; I could hardly remember when I was born."  Miroku shook his head and wave a finger in the hanyou's face.  "Tsk, tsk, Inuyasha, you're too naïve my friend, we will just going to welcome you into the world of 'real man,'" he said with a chuckle while enjoying the dazed look in his face.

"What! What the hell are talking about Miroku? What do you think I am huh? Feh! I am a real man damn it!" he said irritated.  "Well you can prove that by drinking with me," he said while pouring sake into two cups.  He gave one cup to Inuyasha and took the other one and raised it to give him a toast.  "To you my friend and to Kagome-sama, may you have a blessed and long lasting relationship.  Let's drink to that Inuyasha!" he said gladly and drunk the rest of his sake.  Inuyasha blushed with Miroku's statement and drunk his sake too.   

The night has been fine the two enjoyed their drinking match while the rest of the group rest peacefully inside the hut.  For one night they momentarily forgot about Naraku and the upcoming dangers they will have to face.  They haven't even noticed a figure behind trees that watched them and spied on every conversation they had.

"That's enough Kanna, you may return now," the black haired man with dark eyes, sitting on some sort of a throne said calmly while watching in a mirror. "How pathetic, they haven't even had a clue to the whereabouts of the last shard," he said while fingering the almost completed jewel.  "Inuyasha now that I found your new weakness, prepare to face your creator…soon," he muttered silently and chuckled to himself.  

A/N: Thanks everybody who read and reviewed, the next chapter is halfway finished it might be up tomorrow or the next day.  Please bare with me for now, it has no fluff yet but it will have tons in the coming chapters, I swear.  I enjoy writing fluff so be patient with me and also I'm establishing my plot so you could have a glimpse of this story. Anyways read and review, onegai!

REVIEW REPLY:

**Geminidragon**- Thank you so much for reviewing.  I'm really flattered, thank you, thank you.  I love your fic too. Pls. Read and review again.

**Nova**-You thinks so? Well I never thought this fic would pass into a good one, but if you think it is great, I am so honored.  Thank you so much! I feel so loved, pls. Read and review again I really appreciate it.

Love, 

Jodie-chan


End file.
